


Dark

by dinosaurian



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 2Jae, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College Student Jaebum, Gang AU, Gang Violence, M/M, Markjin, Minus smut maybe, Tags as we go, tiny amount of markbum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurian/pseuds/dinosaurian
Summary: Foreign Exchange student Im Jaebum has arrived to America. After a few weeks of his new life, he gets involved with things that he wished he didn’t.He meets Mark Tuan, a rich kid raised to be head of a gang someday and from there, his life goes a little more south than he wanted.





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> pls go easy on me!! This first chapter is very quick and shitty so I apologize aaa
> 
> warnings  
\- murder  
\- violence  
\- blood

It was dark. Nighttime classes were just letting out. Jaebum was walking the back alleyway to his apartment as per usual. He was scrolling through his phone as he meandered down the middle of the road. Chill R&B music was playing in his earbuds, making the warm night feel more calm and serene. Looking up from his phone, he redirected his attention to the sky. He was thankful for the nice night. The first few weeks in America had been more than a success. He had an amazing English tutor and his classes were nice. Jaebum was far from home yet he still was at peace. The dark haired boy slid his phone into his back pocket and sighed happily, smiling to himself. Nothing could go wrong... Or so he thought. It’s funny how quick a happy moment can turn sour. 

...

A gargled scream left the girl’s throat, blood dribbling down her soft lips. Her life fading away quickly. No matter what she did, there was no way to save herself from her assailant. The killer watched as the blood poured out from the newly inflicted wounds. The killer lifted the girl’s chin and pressed a piece of silver duct tape over her mouth. Pulling out a marker, he drew a smiley face over the tape.

“You should’ve paid up. A pity a beauty like you has to be... put down.” The culprit hissed, wiping the blood off his knife onto the girl’s white shirt before placing it in his pocket along with the marker. “I’m so sorry it had to be like this.” There was a pregnant pause as the killer looked into the frightened eyes of the victim. “That’s a lie. I’m never sorry.” They said at last, then letting out a soft laugh. Standing up, they pulled out a phone and proceeded to take a picture of the dying girl. 

...

Jaebum heard a female scream from somewhere. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He threw his earbuds into his pocket he ran down the alleyway towards the noise, the gravel crunching under him. After going a few streets down, he arrived at the culprit of the noise and his stomach sunk. A person in all black standing over a dying girl.

“HEY!” Jaebum barked out, expecting to scare of the assailant as he neared the two. To his surprise, the assailant didn’t go anywhere. He watched in trembling fear as the assailant turned around and pulled something from his pocket. For the first time ever, Jaebum saw a real gun and it inflicted more fear than he had ever expected. He had only ever seen them in movies. Frozen to his spot, he slowly put his hands up as if on instinct. Silence. Cars far from there driving down the roads, naive to the crime that was being committed. 

The assailant looked over the entirety of Jaebum before opening his mouth. He started to threaten him with that same gun, using what Jaebum suspected were a bunch of racial slurs and curse words, struggling to keep up with the speed at which the assailant spoke English. At that moment, Jaebum promised to himself if he makes it out of this alive that he should be more diligent in learning English. If he was better at the language then maybe he could’ve reasoned with the psychopath in front of him. 

Jaebum’s thoughts were cut off by words that had even more venom to them. “Are you even listening dumbass? I’m going to fucking shoot you if you move.” The person threatened angrily, now moving towards Jaebum. And if Jaebum was being honest, he was surprised he didn’t piss himself. 

“Get going.” 

Jaebum flinched at the deep voice behind him, not willing to turn to look. Keeping his eyes glued on the assailant in front of him, he picked up on the fact that the assailant seemed to show fear upon seeing whoever was behind Jaebum. To that, he wasn’t sure if he should be thankful or even more scared. 

“Now.” 

There came that voice again. It seemed to reverberate through Jaebum’s whole body. He felt his body stop shaking and at once his body tensed. The assailant in front of him had nothing snarky left to say and ran before Jaebum could further grasp the situation at hand. 

“You really shouldn’t get involved with shady figures.” Another voice said, clicking their tongue after they let out a soft chuckle. This voice had been more silky sounding. The suspense killing him and the fear of not knowing who was behind him got to him. Jaebum slowly turned around to meet the two voices behind him.

—WHACK—

Before he could say anything or less move, the taller man connected a punch to Jaebum’s face. Jaebum hit the gravel with a thud and suddenly everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked what I’ve got so far!!! Suggestions appreciated because I’m dummy and if I don’t get some ideas in me, the story will never be finished like my last fics 💀 
> 
> My other fics are definitely way better so if you want to go check them out that would be really cool!!


End file.
